


Letters

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two half-drabbles about sending letters to receiving letters from someone you dearly miss. Isshushipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every time N sent a letter, he'd calculate the distance to Nuvema, the average speed of delivery, until he had an approximate time for its arrival at Black's house.

There was no equation for calculating the look on Black's face, which was regrettably the part N wondered about most.


	2. Chapter 2

Every time N sent a letter, it was written on a different kind of Ferris wheel themed stationary as if to say ' _Hey, remember when_?'

There was never a return address, so there was no way for Black to reply, ' _Hey, yeah, I do! Come over and we'll remember together_.'


End file.
